Um estranho em minha vida
by Anna Potter
Summary: Hermione tem 27 anos, é solteira e bem-sucedida. Enquanto voltava do supermercado, encontra alguém desmaiado em frente à portaria de seu prédio. Ela acaba levando-o para sua casa e cuidando dele. O que será que vai acontecer depois?
1. O cara misterioso

N/A: Desculpa eu ter demorado, mas é que preguiça e falta de tempo juntos não funcionam. Mas aqui está o 2o. capítulo, ele é acompanhado da música I'm with you, da Avril Lavigne. Uma coisa que eu queria arrumar: Hermione não tem 33 anos e sim 27, sorry tá? Me digam o que acharam, please. Rita, obrigado por betar minha fic, e também por aquele outro favorzinho. B- jinhus, Anna  
  
P.S.- A tradução está lá embaixo  
Capítulo 2 - Mudamos muito  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Hermione acabara de chegar em casa, chovia e eram seis da tarde. A porta não estava trancada, estava escuro e Draco não estava lá. Ela estranhou, mas foi preparar o jantar.  
  
Chorus- Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
A presença dele foi mínima, apenas algumas horas, mas foi bom ter alguém junto com ela. Esperou um tempo, mas nada dele chegar. Será que ele não voltaria? Será que estava preocupado com ela? Tentando achá-la...? A noite era muito fria, e ela queria calor, calor humano. Cinco minutos depois, a campainha toca, e ela vai ver quem é. É Draco com uma pizza e algumas sacolas.  
  
"Olá Granger. Eu resolvi comprar uma pizza para você não ter trabalho, e também porque se a comida for preparada por você, poderia ter veneno."  
  
"Como você é engraçado Malfoy! - respondeu ela sarcasticamente - Eu era da Grifinória, não seria capaz de fazer isso. "  
  
"Ah sim... eu, como era da Sonserina, sou o malvado que seria capaz de envenenar alguém?"  
  
"Provavelmente."  
  
"Não se preocupe, eu não sou assim."  
  
"Pelo menos estou a salvo."  
  
"Então...vamos comer a pizza?"  
  
"Sim, vamos para a sala de jantar."  
  
Os dois sentaram-se e ficaram um tempo em silencio, até que Draco puxou assunto.  
  
"Há quanto tempo você está separada de Krum?  
  
"Três anos."  
  
"Por que vocês se separaram?"  
  
"Ele era um amor no começo do casamento, depois foi ficando muito ciumento, frio, grosso...e..."  
  
"E...?"  
  
"Eu descobri que ele me traía."  
  
"Com quem?"  
  
"Lembra daquela chinesinha que estava um ano a mais que a gente, e na Corvinal?"  
  
"Uma tal de Chang?"  
  
"Sim, ela mesmo. Ele me traia com ela, já fazia uns... dois anos."  
  
"Sinto muito."  
  
"Tudo bem. Já me conformei com isso. Você trabalha com quê?"  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Ela estava gostando de conversar com ele. De ter uma relação pacífica. Queria que ele a levasse para algum lugar onde ela esquecesse o passado, esquecesse a solidão de todos os dias no jantar, quando a única companhia que se tem é você mesma. Ela não tinha certeza de que ele era confiável, de que não era um ex-comensal que poderia matá-la a qualquer momento. Ela só tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava com ele agora, tinha cuidado dele, e oferecido uma cama para descansar. Agora, tinha que arcar com as conseqüências."  
  
"Sou administrador." - respondeu ele tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos.  
  
"Legal. - após um tempo - No seu ombro...o que foi aquilo?" "O quê?"  
  
" Com o que foi feito o ferimento no seu ombro?"  
  
"Uma faca."  
  
"Quem o fez?"  
  
"Meu... pai."  
  
"Lúcio Malfoy?"  
  
"Sim. Ele estava bêbado, estava batendo em minha mãe, eu fui defendê-la, ele pegou uma faca, e me agrediu. Então, minha mãe jogou um vaso na cabeça dele, que desmaiou; chamamos o ministério, e eu levei minha mãe para o hospital, depois aparatei para perto de casa, e fui andando. Então um louco me atropelou e eu rolei para a calçada."  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here I know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everything's a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
Draco estava sozinho, e ninguém gosta disso. Ele estava procurando por alguém que o completasse, que o ajudasse, e encontrou Hermione. Uma das últimas pessoas a quem recorreria. Nada estava indo bem em sua vida, até algum louco o atropelar e ela o acudir. Tudo ainda estava um pouco bagunçado, mas estava cada vez melhor.  
  
"Uau, que estória!"  
  
"É mesmo. Granger vo..."  
  
"Granger não, me chame de Hermione."  
  
"Ok, então me chame de Draco. Hermione...você nem é tão chata quanto eu pensava."  
Chorus  
"Obrigada. Nem você. Sabe...se isso fosse há 10 anos, nós não estaríamos conversando, e sim discutindo. Rony e Harry iam partir para cima de você, seus dois capangas iam entrar na briga, e o final seria: cada um com um olho roxo e uma detenção."  
  
"Realmente. Eu sinto saudades desses tempos, às vezes."  
  
"Eu também."  
  
"Você nunca mais falou com o Potter ou com o Weasley?"  
  
"Eu falo até hoje, mas o Rony está na Irlanda, e o Harry nos Estados Unidos, daí fica difícil. Mas eu ainda mantenho contado, estamos sempre trocando cartas. E você, mantém contato com alguém?"  
  
"Somente com uma pessoa."  
  
"Quem?"  
  
"Alguém que eu conheci no meu 7o ano em Hogwarts."  
  
"Tá, mas quem é?"  
  
"É uma garota... alguém improvável... hum... Gina Weasley."  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea  
  
'Está tudo tão estranho...porque eu estou contando sobre Gina para ela? Talvez esteja louco.'  
  
'Gina? Como...? Eles se odiavam... por que eu quero saber mais sobre essa estória? Por que eu estou tão confusa... tão... assim? Acho que estou louca!'  
  
"Gina? O quê? Como? Me explica direito isso!?"  
  
"Um dia, para variar, eu briguei com o Weasley, mas ela estava perto e nos separou, só que estávamos muito machucados e ela nos levou para a enfermaria. Enquanto o Weasley dormia, começamos a nos xingar, mas uns minutos depois...rolou um beijo, e a partir daí começou uma amizade forte e duradoura."  
  
"Aaaaahhhh, então eu descobri por que a Gina saia toda sexta feira à meia noite." Hermione riu, e Draco a acompanhou.  
  
"Sim, era para nos encontrarmos, conversarmos um pouco, nos divertirmos, e às vezes, até estudar. Há algo errado nisso?"  
  
"Não. É até legal. Mas...vocês estão escondendo isso desde os 17 anos?"  
  
"Sim. "  
  
"Quanto tempo!"  
  
Minutos depois...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
Era bom Draco chamá-la pelo 1o nome. Hermione queria, e sabia, que ele diria algo que a faria sentir-se bem, algo... bom. E isso era tudo que ela queria dele. Uma palavra que não fosse um xingamento.  
  
"Fala."  
  
"Nós mudamos muito, não é?"  
  
"Sim, mudamos. E isso é bom."  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Draco não sabia onde estava com a cabeça, mas tinha que perguntar isso à ela. Nem a conhecia realmente, mas isso não importava, ele estava com ela.  
  
"Aceita ser minha amiga, e esquecer todas as rivalidades do passado?"  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Hermione esperava algo bom, mas não tanto assim! Era uma decisão difícil, mas ela tinha que tentar. Tinha que praticar novas experiências, tinha que viver.  
  
"Aceito. Daqui em diante, seremos amigos. Uma amizade forte e duradoura..."  
  
"Assim espero!"  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Nenhum dos dois tinha noção do que estava fazendo, ou onde estava se metendo, nenhum dos dois conhecia o outro, mas isso já não importava. A química que existia entre os dois era tanta, que eles só queriam estar juntos, serem amigos.  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Draco Malfoy...para o que você precisar....eu estou com você."  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Hermione Granger...eu também estou com você."  
Tradução:  
  
Estou em pé na ponte  
  
Esperando na escuridão  
  
Pensei que você já estaria aqui  
  
Não há nada além da chuva  
  
Sem pegadas pelo chão  
  
Estou ouvindo mas não há som  
  
Refrão Não há ninguém tentando me achar  
  
Ninguém me levará pra casa  
  
É uma maldita noite fria  
  
Tentando entender essa vida  
  
Me pegue pela mão  
  
Me leve pra algum lugar novo  
  
Não sei quem é você  
  
mas eu, estou com você  
  
Estou procurando um lugar  
  
Procurando por um rosto  
  
Há alguém aqui eu sei  
  
Porque nada está indo bem  
  
e tudo está uma bagunça  
  
ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho  
  
Refrão  
  
Por que tudo é tão confuso?  
  
Talvez eu só esteja um pouco doida  
  
Yeah Yeah...  
  
Refrão  
  
Me leve pela mão  
  
Leve-me a algum lugar novo  
  
Eu não sei quem é você  
  
mas eu... eu estou com você  
  
Estou com você  
  
Me leve pela mão  
  
Leve-me a algum lugar novo  
  
Eu não sei quem é você  
  
mas eu... eu estou com você  
  
Estou com você  
  
Estou com você 


	2. Mudamos muito

Capítulo Um  
  
O CARA MISTERIOSO  
  
Era noite. Hermione voltava à pé do supermercado e quando estava na portaria de seu prédio, tropeçou em algo...ou melhor... "alguém". Ele tinha os cabelos bem loiros, roupas que, embora finas, estavam sujas, os olhos fechados, e estava desmaiado. Ela apontou a varinha para o desconhecido e o fez flutuar até seu apartamento. Hermione o pôs no quarto de hóspedes, deitado na cama e o cobriu. Depois, ela foi até a cozinha, fez um chá para si mesma, olhou para as compras e pensou: "Amanhã eu guardo isso". Quando chegou em seu quarto, pôs uma camisola e se deitou pensando em quem seria aquele homem. Parecia que o conhecia, mas amanhã tirava essa dúvida. Ele parecia cansado e Hermione não o quis acordar.  
  
Era bem de manhã. Ele acordou, abriu os olhos e se viu em um ambiente diferente do que ele lembrava de ter estado pela última vez... na rua. Percorreu os olhos pelo quarto, viu um armário amarelo - bebê, um abajur de pé azul - bebê, várias almofadas amarelas e azuis jogadas pelo chão em um canto do quarto, dois criados mudos em volta da cama, e finalmente, a cama. Era de casal, macia e com lençóis de seda. ficou deitado um tempo, até alguém, uma mulher, entrar e o afastar de seus pensamentos. Estava com um penuar de seda preto, os cabelos soltos e ondulados, seu corpo era bonito, altura média, e seu rosto bem branco com bochechas rosadas. Ela o lembrava alguém, alguém de Hogwarts.  
  
"Que coisa! Aqueles olhos e cabelos claros faziam-na lembrar-se de alguém que odiou, mas...quem era?! Hermione ia tentar descobrir agora."  
  
"Olha, eu te trouxe para minha casa porque você estava desmaiado, sujo, com frio, faminto e creio que também esteja machucado - ela se explicou."  
  
"Uau! Você acabou comigo em meia dúzia de palavras! - retrucou ele divertido."  
  
"Bom, eu tenho roupas do meu ex-marido aqui, que devem servir para você. Vou curar seus machucados antes de você tomar banho. Mas... antes... me diz seu nome."  
  
"Não! Primeiro me diz o seu!"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Então... vamos ter que ficar sem saber quais são nossos nomes?"  
  
"Por mim, tudo bem. Mudando de assunto... onde você tá machucado?"  
  
"No ombro no tórax e no pescoço."  
  
"E no rosto. Você tem um arranhão aqui." - Hermione tocou seu queixo.  
  
Aquela mão quente em seu rosto até que era bom! Ele estava começando a se lembrar quem ela era, mas o rosto ainda era desconhecido.  
"Espera um minuto, eu vou pegar as ataduras e remédios." "Sim."  
  
Pouco tempo depois, Hermione estava de volta com o que era necessário.  
  
"Deixa eu cuidar primeiro do ombro, depois do pescoço e por último do tórax, tá?"  
  
"Tá. Mas... e o do rosto."  
  
"Ah, sim, então primeiro vai ser o rosto e depois os outros na mesma ordem de antes."  
  
Depois de Hermione cuidar do rosto, ela o fez sentar, tirou seu casaco, sua camisa e uma outra blusa que ele usava como segunda pele, e viu o ferimento em seu ombro. Era um corte profundo, com se tivesse sido feito por uma faca. Mione pôs a mão no machucado para ver se ainda sangrava, o que o fez gritar.  
  
"Ai!"  
  
"Desculpa, mas eu vou ter que mexer no machucado."  
  
"Tá, mas vai devagar."  
  
"Ahãn."  
  
Após cuidar do ombro, ela cuidou do pescoço e iria cuidar do tórax.  
  
"Agora é melhor você deitar. É o do tórax."  
  
Ele se deitou, Mione caminhou de joelhos até ele, e começou a cuidar do ferimento.  
  
'Ah, meu Deus! Que vontade de beijá-lo! Esse peito forte, branquinho e nu. Ele é lindo!'  
  
'Essa mão macia, olhos castanhos profundos e esse perfume... Hei, eu sei que perfume é esse. É o mesmo que minha mãe usava, Angel'  
  
"Eu vi em um objeto trouxa, acho que se chama TV, que beijo no local machucado faz passar a dor..." - disse o rapaz com um sorriso provocante, sedutor e cheio de desdém. E foi assim que Hermioine o reconheceu. 'Esses olhos, o cabelo, a pele, o famoso sorriso de desdém...'  
  
"Malfoy?" - gritou ela.  
  
"Hei, como você sabe meu nome? Perae...por um acaso você é uma... Granger?"  
  
"Sim, e a única que você conheceu!"  
  
"Como? Hermione Granger? A sangue-ruim, dentuça, mandona, chata e feia é você?"  
  
"Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Você tá na minha casa, eu tô cuidando de voc... espera um minuto...O que alguém rico como você estaria fazendo na rua, desmaiado?"  
  
"É que... meu... eu quis sair de casa. Desaparatei aqui perto, andei um pouco, e quando estava na sua rua, um tonto praticamente me atropelou, eu rolei pela calçada e... apaguei."  
  
"Escuta Malfoy, toma um banho, veste as roupas que eu te dei, e depois vai para a sala de jantar, tem café da manhã lá." - Hermione disse friamente.  
  
"Pode deixar." - Draco respondeu no mesmo tom que ela.  
  
Ela também tinha ido tomar um banho, e quando ele chegou na sala, viu Hermione sentada, com um vestido social cinza e um blaiser da mesma cor. Draco se sentou para comer e ficaram em silencio, até que ele perguntou:  
  
"Granger, no que você trabalha? Afinal, para ter um apartamento desse, você deve ter muito dinheiro."  
  
"Eu sou historiadora, mas trabalho traduzindo manuscritos e coisas assim para o Ministério da Magia."  
  
"Sim... hum... eu não sei se é certo perguntar mas... quem é o seu ex marido? E...você não teve filhos?"  
  
"Meu ex é o Krum, e eu não tenho filhos, Malfoy."  
  
"Mas... por que você não teve filhos se foi casada com ele?"  
  
"Por que você não teve filhos?"  
  
"Por que eu ainda não achei uma pessoa que eu ame bastante para construir uma família. E você, por que não teve?"  
  
"Por que ele não quis, ele não me amava."  
  
"Desculpe por ter sido chato."  
  
"Não se preocupe, você sempre é chato."  
  
"Vindo de você é elogio..."  
  
"Bom, eu estou indo agora, eu só vou entregar um manuscrito no Ministério e volto. Me espere pro almoço."  
  
"Sim. Você não vai todo dia de manhã e volta a noite pra cá?"  
  
"Não todos os dias, só de Quarta e Sexta, ou seja, amanhã. Hoje eu só vou entregar isso e talvez fique para a reunião."  
  
"Então, bom trabalho!"  
  
"Obrigada." 


	3. Cap 3

Capítulo três - Eu apenas fiz o que achei certo  
  
Draco e Hermione ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, depois foram ouvir música, ela tentou ensinar ele a jogar baralho, e quando eram onze horas da noite, foram dormir.  
  
*************  
  
No dia seguinte, Draco ligou para a empresa onde trabalhava, e avisou sobre o acidente. Eles o deixaram ficar até segunda de folga. Hermione havia saído bem cedo, para trabalhar, e voltou lá pelas 9:30 da noite.  
  
Quando ela chegou, estava tudo silencioso, mas quando pisou na sala de jantar, velas se ascenderam, e deu para ver uma mesa bonita, e bem arrumada. E de repente aparece um Draco Malfoy arrumado, perfumado e todo de preto, o que destacava mais ainda seu cabelo, sua pele e seus olhos. Ou seja...ele estava perfeito! Hermione ficou de boca aberta, literalmente "babando" em cima dele.  
  
"Granger...eu sei que sou lindo, mas não precisa demonstrar tanto!" - zombou ele dela  
  
"Malfoy, seu idiota, eu estou olhando a mesa. Ela está...linda!"  
  
"Obrigado Hermione. Agora, tome um banho, se troque, e vamos jantar."  
  
"Tá bom..." - Hermione estava perplexa. Esse novo Draco Malfoy estava saindo melhor que a encomenda.  
  
Após o banho, ela foi para a sala de jantar, e quando chegou, foi a vez dele ficar "babando". Ela tinha os cabelos soltos, e lisos, e usava um vestido vermelho, que não era muito vulgar, mas também não era de freiras. Ia até o joelho, alças finas, e um decote bonito.  
  
"Uau, a sangue ruim até que sabe se arrumar! Brincadeira Hermione..." - completou Draco após ver a cara de nervosa dela.  
  
Quando se sentaram, ele fez um movimento com a varinha, e a comida apareceu na mesa. Tinha tudo de saboroso, e principalmente um vinho importado, e muito caro.  
  
Começaram a comer, e Draco, como sempre, puxou assunto.  
  
"Eu liguei para a empresa onde eu trabalho, contei sobre o acidente, e eles disseram que eu só volto a trabalhar segunda- feira."  
  
"Que bom, assim você pode descansar."  
  
"Hoje eu também fui fazer compras. Comprei algumas roupas, a comida, e esse vinho. Ah...e também tenho uma surpresa para você."  
  
"O que é?"  
  
"Bom, é uma forma de agradecer tudo o que fez por mim."  
  
"Eu só fiz o que eu achava certo."  
  
E após isso, seguiu um silencio até o fim do jantar, a não ser na hora de pedirem a sobremesa.  
  
Terminaram o jantar, e ele a puxou para o quarto de hóspedes, onde ele estava dormindo.  
  
"Primeiro eu preciso te mostrar as roupas que eu comprei."  
  
"Draco! Você não devia ter saído de casa nessas condições, está se recuperando agora."  
  
"Mas ontem você não se preocupou comigo."  
  
"É que ontem eu ainda não me preocupava com você."  
  
"Nossa..."  
  
Cada peça de roupa que ele mostrava, ela o mandava colocar no corpo para ver como ficava. Quando era alguma blusa, ele nem ia para o banheiro, se trocava na frente dela mesmo, e Hermione quase tinha um ataque do coração.  
  
"Gostou das roupas que eu comprei?"  
  
"São lindas!" - ela na verdade queria falar dele, que ele era lindo, mas achou melhor ficar calada.  
  
"Obrigada."  
  
"Por nada."  
  
"Agora...o seu presente."  
  
Draco pegou uma caixa pequena preta amarrada com um fio prateado, e a deu para Hermione. Quando ela abriu, viu uma das jóias mais bonitas que já havia visto. Era uma pulseira de ouro, com alguns rubis.  
  
"Draco...é....maravilhosa. Realmente, obrigado."  
  
"Eu é que tenho que te agradecer. Se não fosse você, eu poderia ter morrido lá fora."  
  
Ela estava sentada na cama, e ele estava chegando perto dela. Abaixou-se e aos poucos foi se aproximando de Hermione. Fechou os olhos, assim como ela, e beijaram-se. Ela pôs a mão na nuca dele, e este segurou delicadamente sua cintura. Quando acabaram, Hermione perguntou.  
  
"POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?"  
  
"Eu fiz apenas o que eu achava certo."  
  
"E por um acaso é certo você me beijar?"  
  
"Não sei...Mas diga que não gostou...Eu duvido!"  
  
"Eu...eu...vou dormir. Boa noite Draco."  
  
Os dias se passaram, e os dois iam se divertindo cada vez mais, esquecendo, ou fingindo esquecer, aquele beijo. E quando se deram conta, já era segunda, e iria começar a rotina dos dois novamente.  
  
Saíram cedo e voltaram só à noite. No outro dia, a mesma coisa, mas somente para ele, pois ela não tinha que ir para o ministério de terça. E quando foi preparar o almoço...encontrou uma carta.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
Eu cheguei de repente em sua vida, e você na minha. Viramos amigos, rimos juntos, conversamos, jogamos baralho, ouvimos música...Mas agora que eu já melhorei, não vejo por que ficar te dando mais trabalho. Talvez eu não volte hoje, se você quiser ver-me pela última vez, esteja hoje naquela praça em frente ao seu prédio, às 7:30.  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
Hermione ficou desesperada, não sabia o que fazer. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, não queria ficar sozinha novamente. Ela estava gostando de tê- lo por perto, de ter com quem conversar. Mas a única coisa que podia fazer no momento, era esperar até sete e meia, e depois conversar, e tentar convencê-lo a ficar.  
  
*********************  
  
7:30 p.m. Na praça em frente ao prédio...  
  
Hermione usava um vestido, um sobretudo bem pesado por cima, pois não estava um pouco frio, e também uma sandália de salto médio, preta.  
  
Ela avistou um reflexo loiro no meio da escuridão, e percebeu que era Draco.  
  
"Draco..." - ela o chamou e este virou-se para cumprimentá-la.  
  
"Hey, como vai?"  
  
"Bem...nossa, parece que não nos vemos faz anos!"  
  
"É mesmo."  
  
"Draco...eu queria pedir uma coisa para você."  
  
"Pode falar, mas eu não garanto que vou cumprir."  
  
"Eu quero que você fique."  
  
"Dê-me um bom motivo, e eu posso cogitar essa hipótese."  
  
"Entre e eu lhe darei 3 bons motivos."  
  
"O.k."  
  
Os dois subiram até o apartamento dela, e quando chegaram, Hermione já foi logo falando.  
  
"Primeiro motivo: eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco, mas eu descobri que você é muito legal, e eu me sentia muito sozinha, até você chegar. É ruim não ter com quem conversar no jantar, ou sempre na hora de deitar, não ter alguém para falar "Boa Noite!". Mas isso passou, desde o dia em que você apareceu caído em frente ao prédio. Segundo: eu não sei quem você é, nem se você pretende me matar, eu só sei de uma coisa: eu quero ser sua amiga, e eu quero ficar com você."  
  
"E o terceiro?"  
  
"O terceiro é que...desde o dia em que você me beijou, eu descobri que eu gosto de você. Mas agora, se você quiser ir embora, e me deixar aqui, sozinha e com o coração partido...eu não posso te impedir."  
  
Draco não disse nada, apenas a conduziu até o quarto em que ele estava dormindo, e começou a beijá-la como se não existisse nada mais importante no mundo, apenas ela. Ele a deitou na cama, e entre beijos e risos, dizia...  
  
"Você me convenceu...eu fico. Eu te amo Hermione Granger. Te amo muito."  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione acordou, e notou 2 coisas; que ainda era de madrugada, e que uma mão a envolvia pela cintura. Ela acabara de descobrir que amava Draco Malfoy, amava o perfume dele, o cabelo, os olhos, o amava por inteiro. E nada, nem ninguém nesse mundo a fariam desistir dele. Draco percebeu que ela estava acordada, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
"Eu apenas fiz o que achei certo..."  
  
E logo depois, os dois adormeceram abraçadinhos.  
  
N/A/: Please, não me matem!!! E me digam o que acharam. B-jinhus, anna 


	4. Cada Pequena coisa que você faz

Capítulo 4 - Cada pequena coisa que você faz.  
Hermione acordou, olhou para o lado, e não viu Draco. Pôs um penoar, e foi procurar em todo o apartamento, mas não o achou. Estava ficando desesperada, eram 8:30, e tinha que estar no ministério, em quinze minutos. Decidiu ligar para lá, dizer que estava com febre e que não estava em condições de ir trabalhar. Como ela era uma ótima profissional, uma das melhores daquele departamento, eles permitiram que ela faltasse.  
  
Tomou um banho para aliviar a tensão, e ficou quase o resto do dia deitada em sua cama assistindo TV, e às vezes, ia até a cozinha comer algo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Já era noite quando ela escuta a porta abrindo, e percebeu que não tinha trancado a porta desde que Draco havia saído. Pensou que era um assaltante, mas logo depois constatou que não.  
  
"Hermione, cadê você?"  
  
"MALFOY, VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?"  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Nada, apenas você promete que fica aqui comigo, e depois sai sem me avisar, ou pelo menos deixar um bilhete. Você tem noção de como eu fiquei?" - gritou ela a plenos pulmões.  
  
"Mas...eu pensei que você sabia que eu ia trabalhar." - respondeu ele em um tom elevado.  
  
"Ah...claro! Você quase some da minha vida ontem, diz que vai embora, depois fica, e promete que não vai. Mas quando acordo, o que acontece? Não está mais aqui, e não deixou nada me dizendo onde ia estar, ou se ia ou não voltar...."  
  
"Você sabe que eu não iria te abandonar. Eu te amo. Eu descobri isso ontem, e não quero desistir tão cedo!"  
  
"Quer dizer que um dia você vai desistir?"  
  
"Não é isso! Eu só não sei se você vai desistir. Se você vai me largar pra ficar com o Weasley, o Potter, ou alguém que eu não conheç..."  
  
"Dá pra calar a boca e me beijar logo?" - ela não queria escutar ele falando tantas bobagens, tudo que queria era que ele usasse sua boca para algo mais interessante.  
  
Ele não hesitou nem um pouco, a pegou pela cintura, e a beijou feroz e apaixonadamente.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Algumas semanas se passaram, Draco já tinha a chave do apartamento, e já morava lá. Mas ele havia aceitado morar lá com uma condição: que eles dividissem todas as despesas.  
  
Eles estavam vivendo praticamente como casados.  
  
"Draco, você não acha que está na hora de contarmos para nossas famílias e amigos sobre nós?"  
  
"Não Mione."  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Porque ninguém vai aceitar, vão brigar, e...é uma bobagem!"  
  
"O quê? Quer dizer que nosso romance é uma bobagem?"  
  
"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."  
  
"Eu escutei bem Malfoy! Se você quiser só se aproveitar de mim, e depois rir da minha cara, DEVE sair AGORA da minha frente e da minha casa!"  
  
"Eu NÃO disse isso!"  
  
'See I know you've been hurt before (Veja, eu sei que te machucaram antes)  
  
But I swear I'll give you so much more ( Mas eu juro que eu vou te dar muito mais)  
  
I swear I'll never let you down ( Eu juro, eu nunca vou te deixar para baixo)  
  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore (Porque eu juro que é você que eu amo) - Selfish, N'sync' [P.S.- eu ODEIO N'Sync, com exceção dessa música!!!]  
  
"Hermione, eu sei que te machucaram antes, mas eu te amo desesperadamente, e juro, nunca vou te magoar, e eu vou sempre fazer suas vontades e te dar o que você quiser!"  
  
Hey love ( Hey, amor)  
  
When you ask what I feel, I say love ( Quando você pergunta o que eu sinto, eu digo "amor")  
  
When you ask how I know (Quando você pergunta como eu sei)  
  
I say trust( Eu digo confie)  
  
And if that's not enough ( E se isso não é o bastante...)  
  
It's every little thing you do ( É cada pequena coisa que você faz)  
  
That makes me fall in love with you ( Que me faz ficar apaixonado por você) It's every little thing you say (É cada pequena coisa que você faz) Makes me wanna feel this way( Me fazem querer me sentir desse jeito) - Every little thing you do, Westlife. [P.S.- essa música é a coisa mais linda que existe!!!!!!!!!]  
  
"Draco, me diga sinceramente...o que você sente?"  
  
"Amor."  
  
"Como você sabe? Até pouco nos odiávamos e agora..."  
  
"Confie em mim...e no amor."  
  
"Eu confiei uma vez, e me danei."  
  
"Mas agora você tem alguém verdadeiramente apaixonado por você. Cada pequena coisa que você faz, cada pequeno gesto, cada coisa que você diz, me deixam mais apaixonado ainda! Eu não conseguiria viver sem você...Fique comigo, por favor!"  
  
"Oh Draco...!!!"  
  
Tudo o que ela fez foi correr para seus braços e beijá-lo intensamente, em meio as lágrimas. Queria passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele, sabia que ele não era como Krum. E sabia também que estava perdidamente apaixonada por seu pior inimigo de infância: Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
